Coping Or at Least Trying To
by SnowMakesMeCry75
Summary: This is based after “Spring Broke” after the whole “she needs you” bull. Cappie doesn’t go to Rebecca. I’m just going to say that was their last night on break and they headed home the next day. This is how Cappie deals with rejection again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Last Greek story: 141 hits, not one review. Either everyone who read is lazy, or they hated it and didn't feel it necessary to tell me it sucked. I am going to write another story, please review this one, or there will be no updates on this one.

A little background for this story that may be needed to understand it. This is based after "Spring Broke" after the whole "the kiss meant nothing, she needs you" bull. Cappie doesn't go to Rebecca. I'm just going to say that was their last night/day on break and they headed home soon the next day, for my idea's sake. This picks up with them back at Cyprus-Rhodes, and deals mainly with Cappie dealing with rejection again.

And one finally thing, this is going to get a little graphic, maybe, I don't really know, it depends on what way the story pulls me. And what kind of feedback I get. Anyway, on with the story. Oh, and I don't own anything, at all.

Cappie couldn't believe how close he had been to his second chance, for once it looked like things were looking up for him, but then she simply tells him that it all meant nothing to her, and that he should go to Rebecca because she needed him more. He couldn't care less about what Rebecca needed any more; she clearly wasn't with him because she liked him or anything. She probably only started dating him because she found out about his past with Casey anyway. She could deal with this newest development herself, he wasn't going to be her whipping boy any more.

Even though he was over Rebecca already, his mind was still stuck on what had happened between him and Casey on the beach. That kiss had meant a lot to him, hell every kiss he shared with her meant a lot, but she made it clear that she didn't feel the same towards him. This killed him, all these years he sat by, waiting and hoping that she would come back to him, and every time it seemed like he was going to get his second chance, she pulled it away from him.

He had been cleaning the house ever since they had gotten back from spring break, but now, there wasn't anything left to clean. The whole place was spotless now, and he didn't know what else to do, cleaning was the best why to keep his mind off of Casey, now he was going to have to resort to getting shit face. The only way to do that was going to be going down to Dobblers, because all the beer that was in the house had been brought with them and consumed and it hadn't been replaced yet. So, he put away the cleaning supplies and made his way down to Dobblers intent on getting completely shit faced by the end of the night.

Cappie had been at the bar for about half an hour when she walked in. Of course when he was trying to forget her, she would show up. He couldn't fault her for going to the same bar, but really, all he wanted was a night alone to get smashed, so he could forget. Having her sitting a few tables away from him, laughing and clearly happy with Ashleigh by her side wasn't going to help him. He decided that the best way to deal with the situation was to do a few more shots, drink a beer as a chaser, and head back to the house and hope someone went out and got alcohol while he was gone. After 3 shots and half his beer he realized he may have drunk more then he though, because his head was swimming. That didn't concern him, in fact he was glad that he was able to drink so much with out noticing, it meant he was close to being able to shut off his brain and stop thinking about Casey for a while.

After finishing his beer, Cappie paid his tab and started to make his way out the door. In his haste to escape the bar, he didn't realize his exit path was going to lead him straight past the table Casey and Ashleigh were sitting at. As he stumbled past Casey stopped him by calling out his name, at first he thought of ignoring her, but his body acted on its own, and stopped by the table. "Hey ladies, enjoying the last free night before classes are you? I would think after spring break you would have both had enough of drinking and partying for a while."

"I could say the same for you, but I don't think you could ever party enough could you Cappie?" Casey said with a small smile. "Where's Rebecca, I would think you'd be with her, after what happened and all."

"Rebecca and I are over, I can't be with someone who thinks' I'm beneath them. Even if I am beneath her, she didn't need to tell me." Cappie wasn't sure what he was saying any more, he was a little past drunk. "And I'm not parting, I am simply forgetting, and on that note, I must be going, I still have some more forgetting to do." He didn't wait for a response; he simply stumbled away after giving them both a small smile.

Cappie made it out of the bar before Casey caught up with him. "You're not driving are you?" she asked him.

"Nope, I'm stumbling back to my house, thank you very much." Cappie said without stopping. Despite his cold answer Casey seemed undeterred.

"Do you want a ride back? I don't think you're in any condition to walk back." She said, placing a hand on his arm. This caused him to freeze and then shrug. She took that as a yes and led him to her car. He flopped down into the passenger seat and didn't say a word.

The ride back to the KT house was extremely quiet, Cappie didn't trust himself to speak, he knew that if he opened his mouth he would say something stupid and end up getting hurt more. The second they pulled up in front of the house he shoved open the door and spilled out with out even saying a thank you. As he walked towards the house he heard Casey drive away. That awkward ride earned him at least a few more drinks tonight; he wasn't going to be happy if there wasn't anything at the house.

He was happy to find that there was in fact alcohol at the house, and lots of it. The guys had stocked up for a party that they were throwing the fallowing night, and so there was enough alcohol to get half the campus drunk. Cappie swiped a bottle of the first liquor he saw and headed up to his room. The rest of the night was nothing more then a blur after the first few mouthfuls from the bottle, and the next thing he knew, the bottle was half empty and he was laying face down on his bed, out cold.

A/N: I made a few spelling changes, thanks to Austchick who pointed out it was break not brake, thank you for that, I would have never noticed. If anyone sees anymore mistakes, just point them out. And Austchick, you didn't seem mean, I'm glad you pointed out my mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, I'm so happy to get positive feed back, and to hear what can be done to improve the story so far. This chapter is almost twice as long as the last and I hope you like it. It's a little dark, but nothing graphic, I promise. Remember to review, and tell me what I can do to improve. Also, anyone with and requests on what to have happen next, feel free to put them out there, I'll see what I can use. Enjoy.

Cappie awoke the next afternoon, completely hung over and in no mood to attend class. Not attending class was nothing new for him, but not getting out of bed was. Instead of getting up and taking some pain killers before causing havoc around campus, he decided to just settle into bed and sleep for a few more hours. Soon a few more hours became 8 o'clock, causing Wade and Beaver to come knocking on his door.

"Cap, the party starts soon, this is no time to be lying around, we have drinking to do," Wade yelled through the door. "Don't tell me you're sick again. I refuse to help if you are."

Cappie contemplated telling them to go away, but decided that would raise too many questions. So, he forced himself out of bed and out of his room. "Not to worry boys, just drank a bit to much last night, nothing a drink won't cure though." He said forcing a large smile onto his face before throwing his arms over their necks. "Now let's get this party started."

Cappie found the party amusing for the first half hour, maybe a little longer, but then he realized that it wasn't really keeping his mind off of Casey, mainly because he had memories of her from Kappa Tau parties she used to go to with him. He wanted nothing more to just forget all the time he had spent with Casey, he wished that the memories he had would leave him alone and just stop driving him insane. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to live with the pain of losing her, for a third time, and this time he was almost positive he wasn't going to get another chance.

Soon he found himself with a bottle almost empty in his hand, and he wasn't positive, but he was fairly sure that it was full when he picked it up, and that he was the only person drinking from it. The almost empty bottle would explain the fuzziness he was feeling in his head, and it would explain how uncoordinated he was. Upon realizing just how drunk he was, Cappie decided to head up to his room, so when he passed out, which he planed on making himself do, he would at least be in bed. Before leaving the party, which wasn't showing any signs of winding down, Cappie downed the rest of the bottle's contents, and then dropped it on a table. He then stumbled up to his room, where he knew he had the half bottle of whatever waiting for him, which he fully intended to finish tonight.

Once he was in his room again his mind drifted over the times Casey had been in that very room, for various reasons, the most prominent memory being of the time she was there right after she found out Evan had cheated on her. He wasn't able to remember the good parts of that night, no, all he was able to remember was how she quickly gathered her clothing, and put it on before leaving with out a second thought. All he could think about was how used he felt after she told him it was nothing more then "a fond trip down memory lane" and was to never happen again. It had hurt to watch her walk away, and yet that was all he seemed to do, watch her walk away from him.

He wondered if she ever felt anything when she walked away, regret, pity, happiness, or did she simply feel nothing. He could never be sure, but he had a feeling she didn't feel anything, except maybe joy from knowing that she was hurting him. He hated to think of her in such a way, the Casey he knew in freshman year would never want to hurt anyone, but then again, she had changed since then. She was a completely different person and he hated it.

The more Cappie drank the more his thoughts drifted away from the memories and towards a way to fix their relationship, or at least a way to stop driving himself crazy with thoughts of her day after day. In his inebriated state, the only solution he was able to think of for the problems he faced was to just, stop living. The more he though about it the more sense it made to his drunken brain. He wasn't worth much, sure he was the president of Kappa Tau, but he knew they could replace him, other then that he didn't have much; he talked to his parents maybe once a year, he was hardly passing school, and he had no significant other, so, what was the point.

Soon he was messily writing an apology to whoever found him, he almost felt bad for who ever it was going to be, he just hoped it wasn't Rusty, he knew the kid couldn't handle that. After scribbling down his note he decided to make a quick call, just to apologize Casey for all the problems he knew that he caused her over the years, he also wanted to let her know that he really did love her, even if she didn't return the feelings.

As the phone rang, he silently hoped that she wasn't going to answer. He just wanted to get it all out, and get on with what he was planning. Plus, he knew that if she answered he wouldn't be able to lie to her while drunk, he would end up telling her what he was going to do, and she would try he hardest to stop him, something he didn't want to happen now that he had gathered the drunken courage to go through with it.

Just as he thought she wasn't going to answer, he heard her familiar voice greet him, "Cappie, why are you calling so late, it's like 4am." He froze; he hadn't realized that it was so late, now she was going to know something was up. "Cap you there?" Her voice sounded less tired this time.

"Hey Case, sorry about the lateness, didn't realize it was so late. Just wanted to give you a call, say I was sorry, you know for all the shit I've caused these past few years." Cappie tried to keep his voice as light as possible, which was hard seeing as he was planning on killing himself after this call. "I also wanted to say goodbye, seeing as I'm going away for a very long time, and I don't plan on coming back. Oh and tell Rusty, not to come by the house tomorrow."

"What are you talking about Cap? Where are you going at 4am, don't you have classes to go to in a few hours? Oh, never mind, you don't go to classes, you're always to busy partying, or waking up people who need their sleep so they can go to class." Cappie cringed; he really hadn't thought his through. He needed to end this conversation fast.

"Wow Case, way to kick a guy when he's down." Cappie froze, defiantly not what he meant to say, nope, that was giving to much information, time to make a quick recovery. "Anyway, I'm leaving moving on, going to the other side, see you in about 70 years. Have a good life, and I…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he felt like if he told her how much he really cared about her, it would make her feel guilty, something he didn't want her to feel. As much as it was her fault, it wasn't at the same time, because she couldn't control her emotions. "I've got to go, bye."

"Wait! What the hell are you talking about, moving on?" There was a pause, during which Cappie contemplated hanging up. He didn't though, because a small part of him wanted her to make the connection, it wanted her to stop him. He knew that if they stopped talking now, he would go through with it, and no one would even know until sometime in the late afternoon, at the earliest. "Cap, no, don't even tell me you're thinking what I think you are."

"Well Case, that would all depend on what you're thinking, which I clearly don't know, but really, I have to go, destiny awaits." Cappie pulled the phone away from his ear and tired to remember how to hang up; his drunken mind couldn't seem to remember for a moment.

"Don't you dare do anything to hurt yourself… Cappie are you there? I'm coming over now, just don't do anything." Cappie could hear Casey continuing to try to talk to him, but he paid her no regard, she was probably just saying that to get him to stop; well now he was determined. Finally he gave up trying to end the call, and just clumsily pried the battery out of the phone before dropping all the pieces onto the floor. He then stumbled over to his borough were he kept the pain meds he had been prescribed a year ago, he was going to sell them, but then decided to keep them for if he was ever in a lot of pain. He didn't think there were enough left to kill him, but on top of his night table he had a bottle of regular pain killers that would be enough on top of the prescribed pills.

After grabbing the bottles he need he sank back onto his bed. He took a swig out of the bottle and then started to fumble with the cover on the bottle of prescription meds, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to open it, being drunk wasn't really helping, plus his hands had started shaking when what he was about to do started to sink in. Just as he felt like he was getting close to getting the bottle open, he door flew open. Standing there, wearing her pajamas was none other then Casey, of course his drunken mind didn't comprehend that it was her, and so he simply held out the bottle. "Open please?" he simply said, his mind no longer forming full sentences.

She grabbed the bottle, but didn't open it; she just slipped it into her pocket. Then she also grabbed the other bottle of pain killers, both actions earning her a glare from Cappie, not that it affected her. At the loss of his painkillers, Cappie started to chug the rest of the alcohol he had, and he didn't stop until the bottle was empty. "You took my meds." He said disgruntled, those were his, and he needed them.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself just because your drunken mind some how thought it seemed like a good idea." Casey said before leaving his room for a moment to put the bottles into the bathroom, where he wouldn't be able to find them, at least while drunk.

"My life, I can do what I want. And I want to do this, now give them back." Cappie was upset, this was his one way out, not Casey not only going to hate him, but now she was going to think he was crazy as well, just what he always wanted. Just as he was starting to get off his bed to retrieve the pill bottles his vision started to go black. He started swaying on his feet, and couldn't comprehend how to sit down.

Casey noticed his troubles, and gently pushed him back onto the bed. Once she got him to lie down, she took of her sneakers and sat next to his laying form. "You sleep, and I'll stay and make sure you don't choke on your own vomit tonight, and then, in the morning I'll remind you of how dumb you were acting, and then you can buy me coffee so I don't fall asleep during my class." Cappie heard what she said but knew he wasn't going to remember it in the morning, so he simply nodded before allowing his eyes to drift shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This was going to be longer, but it kind of just ended itself, oh well, next chapter should be longer. I could keep going with this chapter, but its 4:30am and I'm really quite tired. I'll just write more tomorrow. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and shown so much love for this story. Keep up the motivation and the next chapter will be awesome.

* * *

Cappie awoke to someone shaking him, he wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew that it was earlier then he ever wanted to get up after a night of drinking. He figured it was just one of his brothers that wanted his help with something that could most likely wait until he slept off the hangover so he simply rolled over and hid his face in his pillow. When the shaking didn't stop he got increasingly annoyed. Finally he had enough and quickly sat, "What is so important that can't wait until I'm a little less hung over?" He said before he noticed it was Casey. He was about to say more, but his head started to spin and he collapsed back onto his pillow. "Why are you here so early?"

Casey rolled her eyes at him, "First of all, it's not early; it's one in the afternoon. Second, I'm here because I got a call at four this morning, from you. I didn't really understand most of what you were saying, but concluded, from what I did understand, that you were planning on killing yourself."

Cappie didn't believe what she was tell him, but he was also extremely drunk last night, so there could be a grain of truth behind her words, he probably did call her, but tell her he was going to kill himself, that he didn't believe. "I doubt I was trying to tell you I was going to kill myself. I'm sure I was talking about something completely different, I was fairly drunk last night, and I could have been talking about anything."

"Yea, last night I figured you were probably going on about something completely different, but I decided to check on you, just in case. Good thing I did, because I found you trying to open a bottle of prescription pain killers, I doubt you had any other need for those after a night of drinking."

Cappie though for a second, trying to remember anything from last night. He remembered calling Casey, and he remembered the pills, but not much else at first. The longer he though the more he started to remember, mostly what he was thinking. He remembered thinking about how to fix his problems, and he remembered deciding that the easiest fix would be to just kill himself. Now the more he though about it, the more logical it seemed to him, but that wasn't something he was about to admit to Casey. "I don't know what I was thinking, I probably decided to take some pain killers before going to bed to help with the hang over, and I just grabbed the wrong bottle, no big deal. I don't want to kill myself."

"Really, then what's this?" Casey asked as she held his note from the other night in front of his face, "To me, it looks like a suicide note, and really, only people who are planning on killing themselves write those."

"Maybe I was going to kill myself, I really don't remember. Anyway, why does it matter so much to you?" Cappie hoped that maybe she was going to admit she still had feelings for him, maybe even feelings of love, he doubted she would, but a guy can hope.

"It matters because you can't just kill yourself. Think about your brothers, they all look up to you here; they all see you as the person they wish they could be. Especially Rusty. Rusty sees you as the big brother he never had, he practically worships you. If anything were to happen to you it would devastate him. I just don't want to see my brother hurt."

Cappie's heart sunk, all she cared about was her brother's well being, she didn't care about him at all; she just didn't want to see her brother hurt. This needed to stop, it was clear she was never going to care about him again, never mind love him; he needed to forget about her, in any way possible. "Well, thanks for the concern, but I'll be fine, last night was a one time thing, I was drunk and not thinking straight, it won't happen again. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go back to sleeping off this hangover." With that Cappie rolled over and buried his head into his pillow, both to give her a hint, that he wanted her gone, and to hide the fact that he had tears growing in his eyes.

"Cap?" Casey's quiet voice caused him to shift so he was looking at here through one eye, face still half in the pillow. "What happened to the happy carefree guy I used to know?"

"People change Case; you of all people should know that by now. Maybe if you had been around past freshman year you'd know, or maybe I'd still be the same happy carefree guy, we'll never know though." He knew where his carefree nature went, he knew that she had slowly killed it bit by bit, every time she left him, and now there wasn't anything left. Cappie could tell she was trying to decide if she should leave him alone. After a long minute, she stood from were she had been seated on the bed and slowly left the room. After he couldn't hear her footsteps outside his door he let the tears that had been pooling in his eyes fall before falling back asleep.

After another few hours of sleep Cappie got out of bed and showered before heading down to the kitchen. While walking through the house he was surprised to see how empty it was, normally there were a lot more people hanging around the house, at the moment he didn't see or hear anyone. He just figured that everyone was out at Dobblers, which didn't bother him seeing as he had an agenda for the rest of the night, and this time he wasn't going to make the mistake of calling Casey.

He wasn't thinking straight anymore, he was so sick of every waking though he had being about Casey, and he was even more sick of her turning him down. He wished he could go back to freshman year, and fix the relationship that he screwed up, he wished that he could just be with Casey, and be in love, but that wasn't going to happen. Cappie opened the cabinet next to the fridge where he knew there would be some alcohol. He quickly found a bottle of tequila that seemed large enough to do the job, all he had to do was drink the whole bottle and he should be done. The first few mouthfuls burned going down, but after the third or fourth his throat felt numb, and he was able to take bigger gulps from the bottle.

He considered moving upstairs to his room, but then decided against it, he was already mildly intoxicated and didn't feel like trying to make it upstairs, he figured the guys wouldn't be home until late, and by then they'd be to drunk to notice that there was even anything wrong with him. The faster he finished the bottle, the sooner it would all be over. That was all he was able to think about, how close he was to the end, the end of pain and suffering and worrying about stupid things. Soon he would be free, and no one would have to be bothered by him again. That though caused him to drink faster, and just as he was finishing the bottle he heard someone enter the house. He thought about going up to his room so that whoever it was would be less likely to find him when he passed out, but now he was sure that he wouldn't make it. He would probably just draw more attention to himself, all he could do was wait and hope that whoever it was wouldn't come into the kitchen and find him slumped over the table.

Cappie heard the footsteps coming closer to the kitchen as he slowly slipped out of consciousness, he knew that he was going to be found, but hoped that it was going to be too late. The last thing he heard as he slipped away was Rusty's voice saying his name.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It was going to be longer, but I need to go to bed earlier then normal, because I have to get up for a job interview tomorrow, joy. Keep reviewing and I promise that the next chapter will be twice as long. If there's anything anyone wants to see in the next chapter tell me and I'll see what I can do! Enjoy.

* * *

Rusty walked into the Kappa Tau house looking for Cappie; Casey had called him earlier in the day and asked him to just stop by the house to check on him, since she had a lot of work she had to do. She wouldn't tell him why and he found it strange, but did it anyway, figuring it was probably for a good reason. When he walked into the house he found it extremely quiet, which meant that everyone was probably out at Dobblers drinking. At first he was going to just leave, because if everyone else was out, Cappie was probably with them, but a noise from the kitchen stopped him. He walked to the kitchen, expecting to find someone just eating, but instead he found Cappie slumped over the table, an empty bottle hanging in his hand.

"Cappie?" He asked while moving toward the table. He became worried when Cappie barely responded to him, and Cappie's eyes slipping shut didn't help his worrying any. "Cappie, are you okay?" He leaned over and pulled the bottle out of his hand before shaking him, gently at first, then harder when he didn't get a response.

"Leave me 'lone Spitter, I'm trying to sleep here," Cappie slurred, his eyes barely opening, "Tell your sister I love her and sorry."

Rusty was about to ask him why when Cappie completely lost consciousness. He knew that this couldn't be good; this was more then being drunk. He didn't know what to do though, so he called Casey. When she picked up he didn't even give her a chance to say hello. "Casey it's me, something's wrong with Cappie, I think he drank too much."

"How much is too much Rusty?" Casey said, a little worried about what her brother's answer was going to be, however, deep down she already knew what it was.

"A whole bottle of tequila in one sitting too much, I came in just as he was finishing the bottle, and now he's slumped over the table unconscious. What should I do?" Rusty was worried, he didn't know if he should be calling Casey, maybe it was nothing more then something he needed to sleep off. Then again it could be more then that, and if he didn't do anything Cappie could die.

"Call 911, right now, tell them you think he has alcohol poisoning, I'll be right over. If he starts throwing up make sure he doesn't choke on it." Casey didn't wait for a response before she hung up the phone and started to race out of the Zeta Beta house.

Meanwhile, Rusty was doing as he was told, and called 911. He had just finished explaining the situation to the operator when Casey came bursting into the house, completely out of breath. "An ambulance is on its way," was all Rusty could say.

Casey went over to Cappie's side and tried to wake him up, when she touched his shoulder he noticed that he felt very cold, another thing she noticed was that he was starting to breathe slower as well. She wasn't sure what she should do, she never had to deal with something like this before. She kept trying to get him to wake up but she wasn't having much success, she figured it was a good thing that he wasn't puking yet, that was one small miracle. As she tried to wake him she heard the sound of sirens in the distance. Upon hearing them she reached into her pocket and dug out her keys.

"Rusty, I want you to take these, go to the Zeta Beta house and tell Ashleigh that you both need to go to the hospital. She'll understand it's important when she sees you have my keys." Rusty opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, "Don't argue, I don't want to leave him alone, and I don't want you to be there if something goes wrong, just go, please."

Rusty hesitated before heading out of the house. As he was leaving the ambulance pulled up in front, and he directed them to were Cappie and Casey were before heading in the direction of the ZB house.

Inside Casey watched as the paramedics came in and started to work on Cappie, she half listened as they started asking questions, and she answered the best she could, after they got him strapped to the gurney they started to roll him out of the house, and she fallowed. At first they weren't going to let her ride along, but she lied and told them she was his girlfriend and then they gave her less of a problem.

The ride to the hospital was the worst and longest ride of her life. On the way Cappie had a seizure and then stopped breathing. Watching the paramedics shove a tube down his throat was the worst thing she had ever seen, it made her want to vomit. When they arrived at the hospital she was pointed to the waiting room while Cappie was rushed off to be worked on. Upon entering the waiting room she found Rusty and Ashleigh sitting in a corner, not talking, both staring at the floor.

Rusty was the first to notice her. "Is he going to be okay?" He asked Casey quickly.

"I don't know, I really don't, this is all my fault." Casey ran her hands through her hair. "I should never have left after last night, I should have stayed and kept an eye on him, or at least had someone else watch him. I'm so stupid."

"What do you mean last night?" Rusty asked, his tone accusatory, Casey knew that he thought she slept with Cappie again.

"Last night he called me drunk, and told me he was going to kill himself, and that he was sorry. I rushed over and found him trying to open a pill bottle. I talked to him the next day and he told me that he had no idea why he though of it and that he was fine. I shouldn't have believed him; I should have said something to someone." Casey started to cry, the guilt was eating up at her.

"This was intentional?" Rusty asked in a small voice, he could hardly believe Cappie would try something like this. "That's why he told me to tell you he loved you Case, he thought he was going to die this time."

Casey looked at him in shock. "He said he loves me?" She didn't know what to say, she felt even more guilt ridden, he loved her, and she kept turning him down. She though that he just wanted to get back with her so that he could flaunt their relationship in Evan's face. This was her fault, he did this because she wouldn't return his feeling, and she pushed him over the edge. With that though, she completely broke down, if he died today, she wasn't sure she's be able to deal with the guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know I said it would be twice as long, but it just wouldn't happen

A/N: I know I said it would be twice as long, but it just wouldn't happen. I think this has one more chapter left. If anyone has any requests for my next story I'll be happy to see if I can write something for you. I don't really have any new ideas at the moment so some help would be awesome. Review!

It seemed to take forever for a doctor to come out to talk to them. Casey had stopped crying a while ago, and now she was just staring at the ground, unable to think about anything but the way she had treated Cappie over the last few years. No one was saying anything, mostly because of a lack of things to say. After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor came out from the back and called Cappie's name, causing Casey to jump out of her seat and rush over, Rusty and Ashleigh both close behind her.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked looked at the three.

"No, but I'm his girlfriend, he doesn't really talk to his parents much, please tell me if he's okay." Casey said, not liking the look on the doctor's face.

"At the moment he's stable, and it looks like he's going to be okay, the next twenty four hours are critical, if he makes it through those, he should be fine. However, in the ambulance he had a seizure and stopped breathing, added to that is the fact that he went into cardiac arrest while he was here, with all of that there is a possibility of minor to severe brain damage, we won't know until he wakes up, and we can run some tests."

"Can we see him now?" Casey asked, anxious to see for herself that he was okay.

"Yes, but I do have to warn you he's still on a ventilator to help him breath. If he wakes up while you're there hit the call button and try and keep him calm until we can come remove the tube, the chances of him waking up tonight, however, are very slim." The doctor then led them down to the room Cappie was occupying.

Casey couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the sight in front of her, laying there on the bed was Cappie, but he didn't look like himself, he had a tube down his throat and he was hooked up to all different kinds of machines that were monitoring him. The room was filled with the sounds of the ventilator making him breathe and the heart monitor beeping away at a steady rate.

The three sat in the room together not saying much for a while until a nurse stopped by and said that visiting hours would be over so, she also in formed them that because of his condition, one person would be aloud to stay with him overnight, if they wished. After a long discussion, during which Rusty pointed out that there was no way Cappie would want to see him upon waking up, it was decided that Casey would spend the night and call with updates either in the morning or when something happened.

Before leaving Ashleigh pulled Casey outside of the room into the hallway. "Casey, when he wakes up you have to tell him how you feel, you can't let this continue. If you push him away again, he's going to try this again, and I'm afraid that next attempt will be a success. And even though he's defiantly not my favorite person in the world, it's clear you belong together."

Casey didn't have anything to say in reply, so she simply nodded before heading back into Cappie's room, this time alone. At first she simply sat and held onto his hand, which was heavy and cold in her own. After a few hours of sitting and talking to him about some of the most pointless things she could think of she fell asleep with her head on his bed.

Suddenly Casey was awoken by something; at first she wasn't sure what had woken her. The sun was just starting to come up, and there didn't seem to be any loud noises coming from anywhere. Then she noticed the hand inside of hers move, and she realized what had woken up. "Cappie? Cap, it's Casey, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand, or open your eyes or something. Anything to let me know you're okay." For a second there was no response, but then she felt the hand squeeze hers weakly. She continued to try and get him to open his eyes, or at least move his hand more. At first it didn't seem like it was working, but then she noticed that his heart rate was raising, and he was trying to reach up at the tube down his throat.

She quickly pressed the call button and then started trying to calm him down. She didn't seem to be helping him stay calm, and she was glad when a few nurses came rushing into the room. They seemed to have an easier time calming him down, and then they were able to remove the tube. After the tube was out and a few simple tests were run, a nurse instructed Casey to slowly feed him the ice chips another nurse had given her.

Cappie vaguely remembered waking up, the first complete memory he had was of realizing that there was something down his throat, and then freaking out because of it. After the offending object was removed, he avoided making any form of eye contact with Casey as she slowly spooned out the ice chips for him. To him this was the most embarrassing thing that could have happened. He had failed, for a second time, to end his life. This time he had nothing to blame for the failure but his own incompetence, he should have locked himself in his room or something. Now he was in a hospital being fed ice chips by Casey, who probably felt obligated to be there with him.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Cappie refused the ice chips. "Casey, you know you don't have to be here, you should be back at the ZB house sleeping." Cappie's voice was rough, and it still hurt for him to talk, but he didn't want her there by his bed simply because she felt bad for him. He was so sick of the pity.

"I'm not here because I feel like I have to be, I'm here because I want to be. I almost lost you, and I don't want to take that chance again."

"It would have been better if you had lost me, at least then you would have been able to move on with your life. You would have been able to forget all about poor, pathetic me, and just got on with your ten year plan." Cappie didn't make eye contact with Casey at all; he simply stared at one point on his bed, down by his feet.

"It wouldn't have been better; I realized tonight how much you mean to me. I watched you almost die, you had a seizure, and you stopped breathing, and when that happened all I could think about was how I screwed up, I kept pushing you away, and I never had the chance to tell you, I love you."

Cappie stared at Casey for a moment; he couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, the words he had been waiting to hear so long. "How long is that going to last for? Until you're sure I'm not going to try anything again, until you know I'm stable enough to handle the truth?"

"No, why would you think that? I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"What, you mean you wouldn't lie to me like you did in freshmen year? You won't tell me you love me one day, and then leave me once something better comes along? I distinctly remember all the times you've given me hope just to toss me to the side again. You have no idea how much it hurt to watch you walk away, over and over, and over again. You have no idea what it feels like to have your heart ripped out, and stomped on, by the one person you ever let into your life."

"You think I don't know? Every time I walked away from you it killed me, but I had myself convinced that I couldn't be with you, that you didn't fit into my ten year plan. Every time I walked away it hurt more and more, but I kept doing it because I thought it was the right thing to do. Now though, I see how much it hurt both of us, I see just how bad I screwed up, and I wish I could take it all back."

"What about your ten year plan?"

"Screw the ten year plan, I can rethink it, I know that I can make it fit you in some how, my ten year plan is to be with you, and let everything else just happen. Things will work out in the end, I know that now."

He couldn't believe that it had resorted to such desperate measures, that he had gotten so low that he tried to end his own life. Cappie couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face, this was all he ever needed, and he never wanted her to leave again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a short tiny little ending chapter, I just wanted to wrap up the story and give it the happy ending that I always have to write, I'm not a sad ending kind of person. Anyway, thank you so, much to everyone who has reviewed this story, and be on the look out for my next story. Review and tell me what you think of this story and if anyone has any ideas for future stories they'd like to see. The crazier the ideas the better.

* * *

Casey smiled as she watched Rusty walk across the stage, accepting his diploma. Next to her stood Cappie, who was clapping and shouting at the stage, causing a few people nearby to stare at him. Casey wasn't clapping though, because she was to bust holding their one year old son named Collin. She smiled at the thought of Cappie and her having a child together. At first she had been scared, they had both just finished school, and now they were going to have a new baby. She had been worried that they weren't going to be able to handle a child and their new careers, but they handled it just fine. They both had jobs where they were able to work from home a lot, which helped because it meant they were able to spend more time together, and with their son.

Cappie couldn't believe that he had gotten so lucky with his life. He had a job that he enjoyed, he had an amazing wife and an equally amazing son, and he was just all around happy. He gently took Collin from Casey's arms once the graduation was over so that she could go give Rusty a hug in congratulations. As he looked at his son Cappie could tell that he was going to be quite attractive when he got older, which he though was inevitable because he had such awesome genes. Cappie was roused out of his thoughts by Casey calling his name, he noticed that they were leaving and then quickly fallowed. "Congratulations Spitter, you made it through school, how does it feel to graduate again?" Cappie said slapping a hand on Rusty's shoulder as they walked, balancing Collin in one arm. He didn't wait for an answer. "How about we go and find your parents, and get the graduation celebration started?"

"Cap, remember, don't drink to much, remember the wedding?" Casey reminded him with a smile.

"Oh I remember alright, your father will never let me forget that I got a little too drunk, and then told him about how scared I was because of the baby on the way, the baby he had no idea about. He also won't let me forget that I started crying…" Cappie shook his head in shame. He remembered how scared he had been, when two days before the wedding Casey told him she was pregnant. He didn't think he was going to make a good father. He had been wrong about that though.

After finding their parents, they all headed out to dinner. As they waited for their food to come they talked quietly among themselves. Casey watched as Cappie talked to and made faces at Collin. She had never seen anything cuter then Cappie with their son, he was the best father and husband ever. Her life was perfect, sure there were fights, and tough times, but she wouldn't change anything, and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
